


Should’ve Used a Condom

by touchfinish



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, G!P, Intersex, Only a little angst here and there, Smut, Smuttier than Imagined, Support, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchfinish/pseuds/touchfinish
Summary: When Clarke and Lexa get the sex talk from Abby, none of them knew the talk would already be too late. Lexa is intersex and accidentally gets Clarke pregnant. It's their senior year of high school, and now they have to figure out how to navigate their lives.





	1. The Talk

“If you have a boyfriend, you can tell me Clarke.” Abby Griffin is finally having _the talk _with her daughter. She’s also having the talk with her daughter’s best friend, who practically lived at their house lately. Clarke and Lexa are seated on the couch avoiding all eye contact. Clarke is fighting back a smirk, and Lexa’s cheeks are flushed with embarrassment.__

__“I don’t. Thanks for the interest though, Mom.” Clarke scoffs. She shifts on the couch waiting until this conversation can be over._ _

__“I just don’t want you to get in trouble with some boy.” Abby insists the conversation play out. She’s barely started her talk with the girls. “You could get pregnant. We need to get you on the pill, and Lexa, honey, I can make you an appointment too.”_ _

__Lexa chokes on air at Abby’s comment. Clarke pats her back and tries to hide a smile. Her mom was unaware that the pill wasn’t exactly the kind of protection Lexa needed to use._ _

__“Uhhh, no. It’s okay. I already read the pamphlets you left in my bathroom.” Clarke is pulling Lexa off the couch and is shoving her out of the room. Rescuing them both from the conversation._ _

__“Girls,” Abby rises as Clarke nudges Lexa towards the stairs._ _

__“Say bye, Lex.” Clarke instructs Lexa with a lazy, exasperated grin towards her mother._ _

__Lexa gives a small wave, her face still warm and voice quiet, “Nice to see you, Ms. Griffin!”_ _

__Abby rolls her eyes as the girls disappear upstairs. “Nice to see you girls too!”_ _

__When Clarke and Lexa burst into the blonde’s room, a hysterical giggle bursts from Clarke’s lips. Lexa’s face is stoney for a moment, until she finally slips into a lopsided grin._ _

__“Clarke,” Lexa groans flopping on her girlfriend’s bed._ _

__“Come on, it was funny.” Clarke grins crawling on top of Lexa with a seductive smirk._ _

__Lexa rests her hands on ample hips as Clarke positions herself over the brunette’s slimmer hips. Lexa’s body temperature skyrockets as she gets lost starring into twin blue orbs._ _

__“Only to you,” Lexa comments._ _

__Clarke threads her fingers through dark locks as her hands roam down to strong shoulders and pulls Lexa into a sitting position, flush against her. Lexa grins as she comes eye level to her favorite part of Clarke’s body. Full lips brush against Clarke’s chest as Lexa sighs into her skin with a soft smile._ _

__“You heard her, Lexa,” Clarke grins wickedly grinding her hips down suddenly, “we have to be careful.”_ _

__“Clarke,” Lexa hisses feeling a problem stir in her lap._ _

__“Wouldn’t want to get me pregnant.” Clarke mimics her mother sarcastically from earlier.  
Matching her tone and posture perfectly. Lexa grins despite the actual concern for that exact problem. Lexa’s sperm count may be low, but it’s as real as her penis. Being an intersex child had left Lexa self-conscious about her body, but Clarke had been helping her build confidence. The blonde had never been fazed by the uniqueness of her friend’s body. The moment Lexa had revealed to Clarke she was intersex; she had dreaded her reaction. However, the blonde had barely reacted when Lexa confessed her truth. Clarke had taken her seriously but shrugged of Lexa’s worries. _ _

__“I don’t care, Lex. You’re still my best friend.” Clarke promised with a hug. Lexa had been overwhelmed by Clarke’s soft arms and perfume invading her nose. Six months later, and Clarke had developed a very specific interest in Lexa’s extra part. Her interest was currently causing her hand to creep down the front of Lexa’s jeans, sneaking behind the button of the other girl’s jeans. Cool hands meeting hot skin. A gasp filling the air._ _

__“We’re gonna get caught,” Lexa focuses on her breathing as Clarke’s fingers wrapped around her girth. She had started getting hard the moment Clarke crawled up her lap. Confident fingers gliding down her length only increased the length of Lexa’s hard on._ _

__Clarke moans without a care, withdrawing her hand for a moment and pulling her own top quickly over her head. Exposing her lace clad breasts to Lexa. She greetes the new arrivals to this evening’s fun enthusiastically with wet kisses to the overflowing cups in front of her. Slim fingers ball into fists at Lexa’s scalp when she begins her ministrations._ _

__“I want you, Lexa, please.” Clarke groans tilting back her head. Neck exposed and tempting, the brunette sinks her mouth onto the smooth skin. When Lexa begins to suck on the exposed skin, Clarke responds with a silent, shuddering jerk over Lexa’s lap. When the brunette hesitates and remains silent, Clarke takes it as a signal to plead her desires._ _

__One of Clarke’s hands creep down to grasp Lexa’s own breast firmly. Which causes Lexa to instantly suck harder on Clarke’s neck. Lexa shifts to return her attention to Clarke’s breasts once more. The girls begin to grind against each other. Despite her best attempt to resist, Lexa caves and flips Clarke onto the bed. Lexa quickly works her hand down the front of Clarke’s leggings, making the blonde groan and arch her back off the head. Long fingers sliding easily through wet folds._ _

__Lexa stills her hand, “Quiet or I’ll have to stop.”_ _

__Clarke silences herself by fusing her mouth to Lexa’s. As long fingers begin to work their magic, Clarke’s shaky hands begin to shove the jeans down her lover’s legs. Lexa removes her hand to rid herself of both her jeans and underwear. Clarke hurriedly removes the rest of her clothing as well. When Lexa crawls to hover over the blonde once more, she gently presses her weight into her friend that is certainly more of a friend._ _

__“I’ll be quiet,” Clarke promises arching her core towards Lexa’s hardness._ _

__Lexa grinds down for a moment before she catches herself. Abby’s earlier words haunting her, “Condom.”_ _

__Clarke whines in protest, “We haven’t used one before.”_ _

__“Your mom’s right though,” Lexa grits out pulling back._ _

__“She was talking about guys, Lexa. The odds of getting knocked up by you are almost non-existent.” Clarke sighs, half-rising to lean on one hand. Eyes trailing Lexa’s muscular form as she crosses to her bag to grab a condom._ _

__“Well, I’m done taking the chance.” Lexa declares as she quickly tears open a shiny package and rolls it down her length._ _

__“Such a gentleman,” Clarke teases rolling her eyes._ _

__“Please,” Lexa grins as she crosses the room back to Clarke, “only a lady is this considerate.”_ _

__“That’s for sure,” Clarke mutters pulling Lexa back to her. Her impatience boiling over. She parts her legs for the lean muscular form to fall into her. When she finally feels Lexa probing at her entrance, blue eyes nearly roll back into her skull. Her walls flutter tightly._ _

__Lexa hisses and stills, “Geez Clarke, relax a bit, will ya?”_ _

__The girls both giggle at Clarke’s over eagerness. They slowly begin to move in sync with each other. Beginning to gasp and claw at each other in need._ _

__Down in the living room, Abby rolls her eyes as she hears giggles. They're probably still embarrassed from their talk. She knows Clarke never takes her sex talks too seriously, Abby just hopes it wasn’t too late to get Clarke to use a condom. She’s sure she has gotten through to Lexa. The poor girl had been dying on the spot._ _

__Abby chuckles to herself and shakes her head. Those two girls will give Abby a heart attack if she can’t get them on the pill before she can teach them some true responsibility. They had made it all the way to their senior year. There was no way Abby was going to let them throw their future away. The girls were talking about going off to college together. A first for Clarke who had refused to discuss college before she met Lexa. Clarke dreamt of running off and becoming a famous photographer. Not going to college and sitting in lecture halls for four years. A few months of friendship with Lexa had changed Clarke's mind. Her daughter had sent out four applications just like her new best friend. All of her picks revolving around possible scholarships for a sport she didn't play. Abby worries about Clarke going to college for the wrong reason, but perhaps that's a lesson she can learn after she gets there. Until then, Abby would make sure her daughter got to college and had a good future. No surprise grandchildren were in her daughter’s future._ _


	2. Two Weeks Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after the talk, Clarke notices some changes.

Clarke barely makes it out of bed Tuesday morning before she’s hurling last night’s midnight snack into the toilet. It’s the fourth morning in a row Clarke wakes up ill. Luckily, her mother was working the early shift and wasn’t home to ask Clarke about her illness. The high school senior rubs a clammy head over her own forehead as her stomach settles. Clarke is sure the feeling will last the rest of the morning just as it did the last four days. She pulls out the bag from the pharmacy she hid under her sink. 

 

A period that was a week late, and four mornings of rushing to the bathroom had Clarke a little worried. It would be just her luck to be pregnant _after _Lexa insisting they use condoms. Her mom was going to kill her. The woman didn’t even know Lexa was intersex, or had any idea the two girls were more then friends. Clarke opens the white big and glances down.__

__Inside is the pregnancy test Clarke had bought with shaking hands. Too afraid to use it last night, she had put off taking the test. Glancing at the clock on her phone, Clarke decides to postpone the matter once more. Octavia would be coming to pick her up soon. It was their day to drive. Clarke quickly gets ready for school and shoves the box into her backpack. She vows to take it during her study hall seventh period when Raven and Octavia can be with her._ _

__She hears a horn honk outside and knows she’s run out of time to eat breakfast. Not that her stomach could tolerate it anyways. Instead, she grabs a bottle of water and dashes outside. Clarke knows she’ll calm down and be able to focus on her day once she sees Lexa. Even if they’re in trouble, she knows they’ll handle it together._ _

__Eighth period rolls around, and Clarke pulls Raven and Octavia into the locker room behind her. Clarke had already filled her friends in on her fears. After receiving a scolding, that she didn’t want to hear, her friends had rallied around her and insisted they be with her when she took the pregnancy test._ _

__“I can’t believe you haven’t told Lexa yet.” Raven falls onto a bench stretching out her bad leg._ _

__Clarke opens her gym locker and pulls the test out of her bag where she hidden it earlier. She tears open the box and hands the directions to Raven._ _

__“Be helpful and figure out how long we have to wait.”  
The three girls anxiously wait for the result with their hands clasped together sitting in the locker room. When the test reads positive, Octavia shoves the second test and a water bottle into her friend’s hands. Arguing false positives. When the second test also turns out positive, the girls react with silence. Clarke clings to her friends. _ _

__“We’re gonna be aunts.” Raven mutters in shock._ _

__“Or not, whatever you decide to do, Clarke.” Octavia promises not wanting her friend to feel trapped._ _

__Clarke swallows a lump in her throat. There’s no other options for her. She knows it in her heart, she doesn’t have the stones to get an abortion._ _

__“You’re going to be aunts.”_ _

__Clarke convinces her friends to go to their respective eighth period classes. She also reports to her own homeroom. Which she promptly decides to leave and call in sick to the nurse. A pale face and nauseous stomach convinces the nurse to give permission for her to leave early._ _

__Clarke hides in her car until school ends. Her phones buzzes as she ignores texts from Octavia and Raven. The only text she answers is Lexa. Sending a request back to talk after soccer practice was over. Lexa quickly responded with her agreement, and Clarke knew she wouldn’t hear from her until practice was over._ _

__Clarke eventually leaves her car to go watch Lexa and Octavia’s soccer practice. It wasn’t unusual for Clarke to do this, and Lexa enjoys seeing the blonde haired girl perched in the stand. When the tall girl on the field waves to her friend in the stands, it eases Clarke heart at Lexa’s typical acknowledgment of her presence. Reminds her that everything will be okay. Octavia also shoots Clarke a concerned glance. She tries to reassure her friend with a smile._ _

__A shrill whistle sounds across the field. It signals the end of practice and prompts everyone to go running towards the locker room. Approximately ten minutes later Lexa jogs out and greets Clarke with a now typical embrace. Lexa had officially asked Clarke to be her girlfriend last week, and it had been the happiest three days of Clarke’s life. Until she had begun waking up every morning sick to her stomach._ _

__“Everything okay, babe?” Lexa asks sensing something is going on with her girlfriend._ _

__Clarke gives her a weak reassuring smile, “Yeah, come over for a bit tonight?”_ _

__Concern crinkles Lexa’s brow as Octavia comes out of the locker room as well. She comes and says goodbye to her friends, and pats Clarke on the shoulder as she leaves. Lexa swings her arm over her girlfriend’s shoulder, and steers the two of them towards Clarke’s vehicle._ _

__“Let’s go. I’ll text Anya and tell her not to come get me.”_ _

__When the girls get back to Clarke’s, the house is quiet and empty. Her mom is working like always. Before the death of her father, her mom had already been a workaholic. Since her death, work had become a solace and she practically lives at the hospital now. Clarke gets them glasses of lemonade and leads them to her bedroom._ _

__They make small talk about their day and decide to put on a movie. Lexa pulls Clarke onto her lap. When the strong arms of her girlfriend wrap around her, Clarke sighs and finally relaxes. The tension hadn’t left her shoulder since she bought the tests last night._ _

__“Want to talk about it?” Lexa finally offers. Of course Lexa wasn’t going to ignore something was wrong._ _

__Clarke shifts to stare into her girlfriend’s green eyes. Concern radiates out of them. She has no idea what this admission is going to do to their lives. It’s going to change everything. Holding Lexa’s steady gaze, Clarke musters up her courage._ _

__“I’m pregnant.”_ _

__Lexa’s entire body stills as her eyes widen in panic. Even the raise and fall of her chest halts for a moment. This was what she had been trying to prevent using condoms, they were just too little too late._ _

__“Are you sure?”_ _

__“I took two tests.” Clarke shifts to dig them out of her book bag._ _

__Lexa stares at the positive results like they’re going to explode. The twin tests glare back with their harsh reality. Lexa locks eyes with her girlfriend searching their depths for answers. How does she feel about this?_ _

__“I’m gonna be a mom.” Clarke chokes out and begins sobbing. Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug as her own heart pounds in her ears. _Moms _. Clarke and Lexa were going to be parents.___ _

_____“Moms.” ____ _ _ _


	3. Confirmation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa find out more information about the baby. Also, we find out who's together in this story and who isn't.

“What are we going to do?” Lexa hesitantly asks. After the Earth shattering revelation, the girls just sat on the bed for a while processing. _Pregnant. ___

__Clarke runs a hand through her hair. “I’ll have to go to a doctor.”_ _

__“Free clinic this weekend?” Lexa suggests. Clarke nods in agreement._ _

__“I’m hungry, let’s go grab some food.” Clarke disappears from the room and goes to make herself dinner, which is most likely something she threw in the microwave. Lexa takes a moment before she follows her downstairs. When she joins the other girl in the kitchen, Clarke is taking a plate of pizza rolls out. She squirts some ranch on the plate and swipes one of the rolls through the dip._ _

__“When will you tell your mom?” Lexa steals a roll for herself._ _

__Clarke shrugs, “After the appointment, when are you going to tell Anya?”_ _

__“Tonight.”_ _

__Clarke grins. Of course Lexa would immediately go home and tell her sister. Lexa and Anya were ridiculously close and shared everything. Anya had begun supporting herself and Lexa as soon as she aged out of Children Services. The older sister recently acquired her first job after college and was finally making a steady income. It had given the sisters a peace of mind for the first time in ages._ _

__“Take me to the clinic tomorrow? I’ll make the appointment.” Clarke asks pulling out her phone to set up an appointment._ _

__“I have Saturday practice at 2.” Lexa reminds Clarke as she waits for a receptionist to pick up. When a woman comes on the phone, Clarke explains why she’s calling and sets up the appointment for tomorrow at eleven._ _

__“Girls!” Abby’s voice rings through the house causing them to jump._ _

__Lexa’s suddenly a ball of nervous energy. Abby was going to kill after she found out she was responsible for knocking up Clarke._ _

__Clarke grins and pats Lexa’s shoulder, “You can go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”_ _

__Lexa quickly grabs her things and says goodbye to both Clarke and Abby. She bolts out the door barely making polite eye contact and brushing Clarke’s cheek with her lips on her way out. Clarke knows Lexa has been worried about making a good impression on her mom ever since they started officially dating three days ago, and this new matter certainly was not going to help. When she had announced their relationship status to her mother, Abby had set her down for a new sex talk that included the importance of dental dams with new partners. Clarke was still cringing when she had flashbacks of that conversation._ _

__“What’s with Lexa?” Abby asks dumping more pizza rolls onto a plate for her own dinner._ _

__“Nothing,” Clarke shrugs, “I’m going to do some work.”_ _

__“Alright, honey!” Abby calls over her shoulder as her daughter retreats from the room._ _

__Abby is sure she knows what has Lexa rushing out of the house and avoiding eye contact. The girls have been over the moon with happiness since they started dating. Abby was surprised, but Lexa wasn’t Clarke’s first female love interest. Plus, the blessing of having a bisexual daughter is that right now, Abby doesn’t have to worry about her daughter getting knocked up. Thank goodness for small blessings!_ _

__Saturday Morning_ _

__Lexa pulls up to Clarke’s house at ten with breakfast. After a long conversation with Anya last night, Lexa had buckled down and started researching. Anya had been furious that Lexa hadn’t used common sense and a condom, but she was more concerned about their next steps. Something Lexa and Clarke both had to discuss now. What about college and the recruiters coming to see Lexa? What does Clarke want to do? What’s best for the baby?_ _

__All the questions swirling in her head left Lexa unable to sleep last night. Instead, she spent her time researching the internet for what’s best for the baby and Clarke. Number one was changing Clarke’s horrible diet. Lexa made sure she cooked a large healthy breakfast that morning and boxed up the left overs for Clarke. When she arrived at the Griffin’s home, Lexa let herself inside with the hidden key and went upstairs to find Clarke._ _

__Clarke is still asleep in her bed as per usual for the weekends. Her blonde hair sticking out of the comforter in a wild mess. Lexa smiles and leans down to kiss Clarke awake. The blonde huffs and burrows down further into her nest of blankets and pillows._ _

__“Clarke,” Lexa sings softly to her girlfriend. Her hand moving to stroke Clarke’s hair._ _

__Clarke opens one side of the covers and Lexa slips down alongside her. She draws Clarke into her arms and holds her for a moment._ _

__“How’d you sleep?” Lexa asks._ _

__Clarke shrugs, “Didn’t get sick this morning at least.”_ _

__“I brought breakfast if you think you can handle it.”_ _

__This prompts Clarke to stir and stretch beneath the sheets. She’s always slow to start moving in the mornings, and today is no exception. Lexa rolls out of bed and goes downstairs to plate and heat the food for Clarke. She’ll join her when she’s ready._ _

__It takes Clarke fifteen minutes, but she makes it downstairs and is all ready to go. Lexa glances up from her phone when she comes in and grins. Clarke smiles lazily and slides into Lexa’s lap to eat her breakfast._ _

__“What you reading?” Clarke’s interest is stirred at the baby website Lexa is on._ _

__Lexa angles her phone so Clarke can see it too, “Research.”_ _

__“Mom has their pamphlet in her study.” Clarke notes catching the name of the organization Lexa is getting her information from._ _

__“Won’t she be proud.” Lexa mutters gloomily._ _

__“She’ll accept it eventually.” Clarke shrugs trying not to think about what her mother’s going to say._ _

__“Does she,” Lexa hesitates, “know about me?”_ _

__Clarke stares into Lexa’s eyes. She sees the fear of rejection haunting her forest green eyes. The unknown reaction when someone finds out Lexa isn’t quite typical._ _

__“It won’t matter to her either. She’ll probably just quit trying to put you on the pill.” Clarke teases. The fact that Lexa is intersex won’t be Abby’s main concern when they finally talk about _it _.___ _

____“No, she’ll be furious because I knocked up her daughter.” Lexa groans nuzzling into Clarke’s hair._ _ _ _

____“But at least we don’t need condoms anymore!” Clarke nudges Lexa trying to make the best of a gloomy situation. She refuses to let their child’s life be a bad thing. It’s poor timing, not an unfortunate event. It’s amazing Lexa was able to get her pregnant at all. If this had happened five hears later they’d be celebrating. Instead, Clarke will be lucky if she’s not a mother before graduation._ _ _ _

____“Not helping Clarke.”_ _ _ _

____That evening, Clarke and Lexa are at Octavia and Bellamy’s for their weekly movie and game night. Every Saturday their whole group gets together to hangout. Most times, Lincoln and Bellamy show up with beer. This evening is no exception as the tall figures burst through the back door hauling cases of alcoholic beverages. Octavia and Raven rush to meet them, and Clarke and Lexa remain on the couch._ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to tell them yet.” Clarke murmurs softly. Normally, she’s the first one to the alcohol. Tonight it definitely going to raise some brows._ _ _ _

____Lexa keeps her voice low as she responds, “Everyone knows you’ve been sick. Blame that.”_ _ _ _

____“Clarke! Still not feeling well?” Bellamy asks as he follows his sister into the room. Octavia passes a beer to Lexa and winks at Clarke. Octavia’s already covered for her friend._ _ _ _

____Clarke grins and catches the bottle of water Raven throws at her from the doorway. “No, it’s been rough.”_ _ _ _

____“We’re glad you still came.” Lincoln makes himself comfortable on the couch, and Octavia moves to join him. Bellamy produces a game of Apples to Apples and everyone moves to set up for a game. They finish their game and shortly after Anya and her friend Echo show up. People split into groups. Clarke, Raven, and Octavia end up alone in the living room, while everyone else ends up in the kitchen._ _ _ _

____“Well? What’s going on?” Raven insists the moment she’s sure everyone is ignoring them._ _ _ _

____Clarke sighs, ready for the long day to be over, “The clinic said I’m due mid June.”_ _ _ _

____“Have you told your mom yet?” Octavia asks leaning into Clarke’s side._ _ _ _

____“No,” Clarke rolls her eyes, “would I be here if I had?”_ _ _ _

____“We’ve got your back when you do.” Raven reassures her._ _ _ _

____Clarke smiles. She knows her friends always have her back. “Thanks guys.”_ _ _ _

____In the kitchen, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Echo are busy setting up a game of beer pong. Lexa and Anya are busy stuffing their faces with salty potato chips. Bellamy is leaning closer to Echo and smiling as he talks._ _ _ _

____“Looks like Bellamy is interested in Echo.” Lexa nudges her sister to get her attention._ _ _ _

____Anya smirks knowingly, “Why do you think she wanted to come?”_ _ _ _

____“Seriously?” Lexa asks._ _ _ _

____“They have a class together I guess.” Anya shrugs, her own brown eyes glance over to the girl that’s had her interest lately. Lexa follows her gaze to the dark skinned beauty in the living room._ _ _ _

____“Want to talk about who you’re interested in?” Lexa pins her sister with her gaze. She huffs and straightens, fiddling with the cup in her palms._ _ _ _

____“No idea what you’re talking about.”_ _ _ _

____“She’s eighteen.” Lexa reminds her sister. Anya had been interested in Raven for over a year, but she refused to do more than talk to the girl because of her age._ _ _ _

____Anya’s been hearing this argument ever since they celebrated the brunette’s birthday two months ago, “She’s still in high school.”_ _ _ _

____“Barely,” Lexa grins, “she spends all day at college and is going to graduate with her associates and half her bachelor’s.”_ _ _ _

____Raven had always been beyond intelligent, which had attracted Anya to her in the first place. Anya may be more athletic like Lexa, but she had always admired a girl with brains. It was like watching a love sick puppy when Raven launched into one of her rants with Anya around. Raven’s passion for knowledge had given Anya the motivation to finish her degree. Her passion, and the tutoring sessions Raven had so kindly given Anya, had saved Anya there at the end._ _ _ _

____“Maybe you should be more worried about your girl instead,” quick to change the topic, Anya drew Lexa’s attention to Clarke on the couch. The blonde was slumping into the couch looking ready to fall asleep._ _ _ _

____“You’re lucky this time.” Lexa smiles and moves to collect Clarke from the couch. The girls say their goodbyes, and Clarke drives them back to Lexa and Anya’s apartment for the night. Clarke falls asleep almost as soon as she hits the bed. Lexa smiles and sighs as she crawls into bed with Clarke. It had been an exhausting day._ _ _ _


	4. One Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little angsty. I promise it won't last forever! Abby finds out about the baby, and Clarke and Lexa deal with her reaction together. I know everyone is hoping for a happy story, and it will end that way I promise!

A month later and Clarke and Lexa still had yet to tell Abby about the baby. For a while, they just wanted time to wrap their heads around the situation themselves. Make a plan. Turns out, that was harder to do than they thought. Currently, they were spending most of their time trying to figure out how they would be able to afford their child. Neither of them had a job or a clue how to take care of a baby.

Lexa began devouring all the information she could on babies and pregnancies the second she found out, and it had grown into a slight paranoid obsession. Her phone tabs were filled with the hundreds of ways they could try to do this _the best way. _Unfortunately, the rules were always changing and with little consistency. There were just too many ways things could go wrong.__

__Clarke, spent most of her time trying to hide her pregnancy. While she certainly wasn’t showing yet, she did have the symptoms. She was still sick off and on, and her doctor mother was starting to catch on. While her mother liked to consider herself a jack of all trades, baby making was certainly not her specialty. Surgeries were more her speed, and it had to be the only saving grace Clarke had trying to hide it from her._ _

__“What’s your mom doing home?” Lexa asked as her and Clarke pulled into the Griffin’s driveway after school._ _

__Clarke shrugs, “No idea.”_ _

__Grabbing Lexa’s hand, Clarke and her enter the house. It’s silent and the girls drop their bags by the door. They see Abby’s bags in the kitchen when they go to grab a snack. It’s odd for Abby to be home, and Clarke was pretty sure her mom was working the day shift right now._ _

__“Mom?” Clarke calls into the house. When the girls don’t hear an answer, they settle down at the kitchen island to snack. Lexa insists on Clarke eating something healthy. It’s been her mission for the last month. Clarke had found it sweet at first, but now it was starting to get aggravating. Once Lexa left, she usually snuck what she was really craving. Pickles or BBQ chips for example._ _

__“Clarke?” Abby’s tone is strangled as she walks into the kitchen. Both girls turn to figure out what has Abby in such a mood. In her hands, is a bottle of prenatal vitamins._ _

__“Clarke, what are these for?”_ _

__Both girls remain silent. They freeze on the spot. Clarke locks eyes with her mother, while Lexa looks desperately to her girlfriend. Checking to see how they’re going to handle this situation._ _

__“Clarke.” Abby’s tone is a warning._ _

__“Mom,” Clarke’s eyes well with tears._ _

__“Clarke!” Abby roars, “What are these for?!”_ _

__“Mom, please!” Clarke goes to move around the counter but halts when her mother begins to rage._ _

__Abby’s hand is shaking, “Are these yours?”_ _

__Clarke’s silence is the only answer she needs._ _

__“Are you supporting this Lexa?” Abby demands whirling on Lexa. Lexa knows Clarke hasn’t even begun to explain the situation they’ve found themselves in._ _

__“Mom, you don’t understand.” Clarke begins._ _

__Abby interrupts, “I don’t understand that you’re pregnant?! Whose is it?”_ _

__“That’s what I want to tell you-”_ _

__“Do I even know who the father is?” Abby cuts in._ _

__“Mom!”_ _

__Tears are spilling over Clarke’s cheeks now. Lexa watches her face pale then flush as the tears rush down her cheeks. Her hands are shaking as bad as Abby’s, and she’s shrinking into herself. Lexa knows Clarke can handle this, but it’s not her responsibility alone._ _

__“Abby it’s mine!” Lexa jumps up laying her hand over Clarke’s._ _

__Abby looks at her with complete exhaustion. She’d been worried about Lexa’s attachment to her daughter, but she didn’t realize Clarke had deluded her into thinking they’d raise another man’s child with her._ _

__“Lexa, this isn’t your responsibility.”_ _

__“It is,” Lexa curls her hand more firmly over Clarke’s, “I’m- I’m intersex. We didn’t think I could get Clarke pregnant. The odds were nearly non-existent.” Lexa finishes lamely._ _

__Lexa sees the doctor part of Abby turn on. The news processing that Lexa is intersex and calculating the odds._ _

__“You’re-” Abby begins flabbergasted, “I had no idea.”_ _

__“I didn’t know how to tell you.” Clarke whispers, “Especially after…”_ _

__“Lexa’s- Lexa is-” Abby’s mind is whirling. She stares at the two girls. “Lexa’s the dad?”_ _

__Lexa cringes and pulls back into herself. The comment fuels Clarke’s response._ _

__“She’s not a guy, Mom. She’s the other mother to our child, and she’s been more reliable than any _guy _could ever be.” Anger is hidden under Clarke’s tone. Her insult on Lexa’s behalf is clear.___ _

____“It shouldn’t even matter!” Abby’s own anger rises once more, “You both should have been using a condom! How far along are you?”_ _ _ _

____Clarke refuses to answer. Her hand falls over her stomach that’s yet to grow._ _ _ _

____“How far, Clarke?”_ _ _ _

____“About two months.” Clarke admits._ _ _ _

____“Two months?!”_ _ _ _

____“I didn’t know how to tell you!”_ _ _ _

____“Have you even been going to the doctor?!”_ _ _ _

____“Of course!”_ _ _ _

____“Do you have a plan? My god, Clarke, you’ve ruined both your lives!”_ _ _ _

____Lexa slams her hand down and jumps in between her girlfriend and her mother, “That’s enough! Our child did not ruin our lives.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh, don’t be ridiculous Lexa.” Abby scoffs rolling her eyes. She puts the pills down on the counter with a thump, “This baby will ruin your lives. You think you both can go to college with a baby? You don’t even have jobs!”_ _ _ _

____“We’re figuring it out.” Clarke defends._ _ _ _

____Lexa backs her up, “We will love them, no matter what.”_ _ _ _

____“Get out of my house, both of you.” Abby demands with finality in her voice. Clarke’s entire body tenses._ _ _ _

____“Out of my house, I don’t want to look at either of you tonight.”_ _ _ _

____“Mom-” tears steal Clarke’s words from her._ _ _ _

____“I don’t want to hear it. I’ve warned you for years Clarke, I told you to get your shit together.” Abby’s tone held defeat and anger. Clarke grips the counter, her fears coming to life._ _ _ _

____“I’m sorry. I didn’t think-”_ _ _ _

____“Of course you didn’t think! And now it’s nearly too late to think at all!”_ _ _ _

____Lexa and Clarke tense and stare at Abby in shock. Their eyes wide and scared. There was no way they heard Abby correctly._ _ _ _

____Abby states her ultimatum, “I expect you to girls to save both your futures.”_ _ _ _

____Clarke snatches up her things, and yanks Lexa out of her shock. Storming through the house, she runs up to her room and begins throwing things in a bag. Tearing through her bathroom and bedroom, she shoves anything her eyes land on into a bag. When they storm back downstairs, Abby doesn’t call to them. The kitchen is empty, and Lexa is still in a state of shock._ _ _ _

____“Drive,” Clarke commands shoving Lexa’s keys in her hands. Throwing her bag into the backseat, Clarke climbs into the passenger seat. Lexa glances back at the house one more time before doing as she’s told. She can’t believe Abby is doing this to her child. Never imagined Abby would be the kind of parent to take this so poorly. When Lexa climbs into the driver’s seat, Clarke won’t look at her. Tears stream down her cheeks as Lexa starts her car and drives them back to her apartment with Anya. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly?_ _ _ _


	5. An Eventful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ends up smutty after Clarke and Lexa get to the apartment. We also will follow another couple and their relationship progress.

When Lexa pulls the car into their third floor parking space, Clarke begins to make valiant attempts to dry her eyes before going inside the apartment.

“Clarke,” Lexa whispered resting her hand on Clarke’s thigh.

“I’m fine, honestly.” Clarke tries to reassure her, checking the mirror to see puffy irritated eyes and a red nose. 

“It’s okay if you’re not.” 

Clarke’s eyes well once more and she snaps the mirror up. She roughly falls into the seat and avoids looking at Lexa. A shuddery rise and fall of her chest reveals her attempt to rain her emotions in. When a small hand comes up to cover her eyes, Lexa unbuckles herself and Clarke, and she pulls her girlfriend towards her. Embracing her as the blonde falls into Lexa’s arms. After ten minutes of crying, Lexa decides its time to move.

“Babe? Let’s go inside.” Lexa exits the vehicle, walks around the car, and helps Clarke out of the passenger side. Clarke passes Lexa her bag and grabs her own. After, Clarke tucks herself into Lexa’s side. The brunette leads the two of them into the apartment and back to her bedroom. They drop their things in her room, and Lexa pulls them towards the bathroom. First, she turns on the water until it’s heating up the bathroom. Lexa strips her clothes then helps Clarke with her own. 

When the two girls step into the shower. The dam of tears Clarke had stopped up breaks once more as the hot water rushes over them. Lexa holds her as she cries. When the tears run out, Lexa begins to shampoo Clarke’s hair. Tipping her head back to rinse the suds out then helping some conditioner through long locks. Clarke responds how she typically does in the shower, yet more desperate than usual, with hungry hands and a greedy mouth. 

Lexa pulls back to search Clarke’s eyes; she understands a need for senseless distraction when she sees one. Roughly, Lexa pulls Clarke back to her. Then leans her girlfriend carefully against the shower wall and pins her with her body. Clarke’s hand ventures to Lexa’s ass and pulls her tighter. Long tan fingers wrap around one of the blonde’s leg and pull it around a slim waste. The new position opens Clarke up to allow Lexa to grind into her. Clarke’s throaty response bounces off the steamy shower walls. 

Lexa slides a hand around the Clarke’s back and sneaks her fingers into folds that are wet for a reason other than the shower. After testing for readiness, Lexa decides it’s time to truly distract her girlfriend. Lexa unwraps Clarke’s leg with great resistance. When she finally gets her turned around, she positions her girlfriend to brace herself against the shower wall. Lexa angles her shaft against Clarke’s entrance from the back. Slow deliberate movements build Clarke’s eagerness. By the time Lexa has her tip past Clarke’s entrance, the blonde is arching desperately towards Lexa for satisfaction. 

When Lexa’s full length sinks into Clarke’s tight channel, both girls moan in unison. Clarke’s vagina is stretched to a level that nearly has her wincing. Unaccustomed to the position, Clarke rotates her hips to adjust. As her hips rotate, Lexa sinks deeper hitting a ridged sweet spot deep inside Clarke. Her internal muscles flutter and clench in response. 

Lexa pumps into her roughly, “Fuck, Clarke.” 

“Don’t stop,” Clarke gasps tipping her head back. Lexa twists the blonde locks around her hand and pulls until her head tilts to the side. Lexa sucks on her pulse point as she drives into her. Picking up the pace of her hips. 

“Ohhhh my god.” Clarke palms her own breast as she desperately arches into Lexa. Using her long limbs to her advantage, Lexa slides her fingers onto Clarke’s clit and applies a light but steady pressure. The response is immediate. 

Clarke lets out an unholy wail as she comes around Lexa’s dick. Clenching and trembling as her orgasm rolls over her in waves. When Lexa finally looses control herself, she tenses and stills inside Clarke. When they both finally come down from their orgasmic highs, she barely has time to catch Clarke before her legs buckle. 

“Whoa, babe.” Lexa chuckles holding Clarke up against her own body. She shuts off the water that’s starting to chill and helps her out of the shower. She hands her a towel quickly dries herself off. Rushing into the bedroom, she grabs pajamas for herself and Clarke. 

After they don their pajamas, Lexa leads Clarke to her bed. She shoots a quick text to Anya briefly elaborating on the events of their evening. When she clicks her phone closed, Lexa positions herself around Clarke holding her close. They don’t talk in the aftermath of their day. Their tiring evening and exhausting round of love making in the shower lulls them into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

Lexa is awoken hours later to a dark room and a slumbering Clarke. It takes a moment before she realizes the sound that woke her is giggling coming from the hall. She swears its Anya, but it’s so rare to hear her sister giggling. Getting up to investigate, Lexa blinks as she steps into the hall. A light is on in the kitchen that’s shinning down the hallway. 

“You have to be quiet, Lexa’s here.” 

It’s Anya’s voice drifting down the hall. Realization dawns on Lexa that her sister has brought someone home for the evening. It’s the answering voice that surprises her.

“Maybe Clarke will keep her busy for us.” Raven’s suggestive tones causes Lexa to freeze as stiff as a statue in the hall. What’s more, her sister _giggles again. ___

__“Ewww, that’s nasty.” Anya answers._ _

__“I want to do something nasty to you.”_ _

__“Stop, please!”_ _

__Lexa can’t believe what she’s hearing. Her sister finally caved? Raven and Anya. In their kitchen. Talking about _nasty _things? When their soft laughter started to drift down the hallway, Lexa panicked. She had to get out of there now, but she was too late. She made eye contact with her sister as Anya backed Raven down the hallway.___ _

_____Crap. ____ _ _ _

______“Hi, guys.” Lexa tentatively waves. Raven jumps and whirls around. Then bends over in laughter at getting caught. Anya stares at her with large eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shh!” Lexa scolds remembering Clarke is in the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Raven pulls herself together long enough for Lexa to realize they’ve both, obviously, been drinking as they sway in place in the hall._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Clarke’s sleeping and it’s been a long night.”  
“Ahh crap, that’s right. I’m sorry, Lex, you wanna talk?” Anya asks trying to pull herself together. _ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, dude. Is there anything we can do?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lexa shakes her head with a wince, “It’s fine, just, let me get back to sleep before you…continue.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Deal,” Anya and Raven agree quickly. Lexa retreats awkwardly into her room and climbs back into her bed. It is, thankfully, quiet long enough for her to get back to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Smut and Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is ending up a lot smuttier than I anticipated. Also, we will have some sweet fluff because of all the recent angst. Lexa and Anya being cinnamon rolls will be the focus this chapter and next.

Clarke stirs around nine the next morning, which is rather early for her. She’s tucked under Lexa’s chin and has a tantalizing view of her strong jaw line. Tipping her head back, Clarke begins to rouse Lexa from her sleep with sweet kisses. 

Still asleep, Lexa begins to stroke her hands up and down Clarke’s body. Palming the fuller parts of her body as Clarke continues her chaste kisses to her throat. The soft moans coming from Lexa’s throat let Clarke know exactly how her morning is going to go. Clarke pushes Lexa onto her back and straddles her lap. Lexa begins to push through her slumber and into wakefulness. 

Lexa’s eyelids flutter open in time to connect green eyes with blue before Clarke lowers her head to Lexa’s neck once more. This isn’t the first time Lexa’s awoken to a hard on and Clarke starting without her. Clarke’s hands find her breasts and begin to tease her nipples into firm points. Lexa wraps her hands around Clarke and pulls her firmly down onto as Lexa surges her hips upward. Clarke’s mouth detaches as she begins to pant at the sensation. 

Clarke sits up to toss aside her pajama shirt and slip off her shorts. Never one to sleep in underwear, Clarke is now completely nude. Determined for Lexa to be as well, she yanks down the brunette’s sweats and pushes up her top. Latching her lips onto a raised nipple, Clarke slides a hand down to circle Lexa’s hard member. Her lips follow soon wrapping her mouth around Lexa’s tip. 

Lexa’s hips careen towards Clarke’s mouth. The blonde lays a strong head on Lexa’s hip to keep the other girl steady. Taking control of the moment, Clarke’s head begins to bob up and down as her hand twists with steady pressure. Long fingers twist into sheets on the bed to keep herself under control. 

_“Clarke,” _Lexa pleads.__

__Taking pity on Lexa, Clarke rises up to straddle her hips. Keeping one hand on Lexa to glide her hard length where it most wanted to be, Clarke begins to lower her dripping core down. Drops of arousal land on Lexa’s pelvis. Without thinking, Lexa’s hand flies up to grasp soft hips and take hold. Her head tenses back as her hips rise. Surprised by the move, Clarke’s hand flies to Lexa’s chest giving a firm squeeze as it lands. The blonde sneaks her other hand beneath Lexa’s head to tip her head flat for Clarke to connect their lips._ _

__Hips begin to move rapidly against each other. Falling into a rhythm that leave them both gasping for breath against each other’s lips. Lexa feels Clarke’s thighs quake as warm arousal leaks down both of their thighs. When Lexa sneaks a hand down to Clarke’s clit, the blonde screams as she squirts so hard she almost pushes Lexa out of her. Had Lexa been on top, she’s sure her length would have been forced out. As it was, Lexa was able to pump into the quivering channel and reach her own release. Both of their juices mixing and seeping between them in a sticky mess._ _

__Clarke eventually collapses against her to catch her breath. Lexa chuckles and strokes the flawless skin of the other girl’s heated back. Damp with sweat from their efforts, Lexa tugs a sheet back over them so they don’t catch a chill as they come down from their high._ _

__“Good morning, Lex.” Clarke huffs into the firm chest she’s nestled onto. ._ _

__“Good morning, Clarke.”_ _

__Clarke hears the smile in Lexa tones and shifts to pepper soft kisses on her girlfriend. Slowly moving her body off of Lexa to disconnect their bodies. Lexa helps by shifting them onto their sides. Staring at each other, the girls smile in their aftermath glow. Leaving the bed only to grab a cloth to clean themselves up with, Lexa returns to bed to pass the cloth off to her girlfriend. They both clean themselves up and calm down from their morning excursions._ _

__“What do you want to do today?”_ _

__Clarke shrugs. Truthfully, she doesn’t feel like going anything. Even though they both have homework to do and things to talk about. It all feels like too much. Clarke doesn’t even know when she can go home. It wasn’t the first time Clarke had pissed her mother off so bad she didn’t want to look at her. Most times, Abby just avoided her by working ungodly hours when she was upset. This was the first time her mother had ever made her leave the house. Clarke could feel her tear ducts start to sting._ _

__Noting the sudden change in Clarke’s face, Lexa knew where her thoughts had turned. Wrapping her arms around her girlfriend, she tucked Clarke underneath her chin. Holding her as she cried. Lexa hates how tense the situation around Clarke’s pregnancy is. It may have been an accident that Clarke ended up pregnant, but their child wasn’t a mistake._ _

__In a soft whisper, Lexa tries to reassure her, “She’s just surprised and angry.”_ _

__“I should have told her,” Clarke mutters._ _

__Lexa shrugs, “It might not have helped her response.”_ _

__“I think we forgot the prenatal vitamins.” Clarke can picture them sitting on the counter where her mother had left them. In her haste and despair, she hadn’t stopped back in the kitchen to grab them._ _

__Lexa brushes Clarke’s hair back to study her face, “It’ll be okay. We’ll get more.”_ _

__Clarke’s stomach rumbles for food. The girls laugh and Lexa pokes at Clarke’s sides causing the girl to gasp and smile._ _

__“Stop it!”_ _

__Lexa actually stops and leans up with a smile on her face, “Guess what.”_ _

__“What?”_ _

__Lexa hushes her voice so she can’t be heard through the walls, “Anya brought someone home last night.”_ _

__“Shut up!” Clarke whispers back with excitement in her tone. It was about time Anya relaxes a little bit._ _

__Lexa’s grin widening revealing the best part of her secret, “It was Raven!”_ _

__Clarke squeals and Lexa clamps a hand over her mouth. “Be quiet!”_ _

__“Sorry! I just knew she liked her though!”_ _

__Lexa shrugs, “Of course she did. She was just trying to respect that Raven wasn’t of age yet.”_ _

__“Then waited for months after she turned eighteen!”_ _

__“It’s sweet! I think Anya really likes her.”_ _

__Clarke reaches a hand out to stroke Lexa’s cheek and cup her jaw. “You guys are complete cinnamon rolls when you like someone, you know that?”_ _

__“We are not!” Lexa huffs and rolls out of bed. She hated when Clarke implied she was a weak softie. There was nothing wrong with showing respect for the girl she dated. Why Clarke had to make it so sappy was beyond her._ _

__Clarke, often on the receiving end of Lexa’s tender moments, knew Lexa didn’t like to appear sensitive. To her team mates, she was always take charge and ready to storm someone down on the field. At school, she was quiet and studious and intimidated the hell out of most of their classmates. And that was how Lexa liked it. Only Clarke, Anya, and their closest friends knew Lexa was absolute mush for her girlfriend._ _

__“Whatever babe, what are you making me for breakfast?” Clarke taunts making a point of Lexa’s new tender obsession of feeding her healthy meals._ _

__Turning her head to avoid Clarke and her exasperating comments, Lexa simply responds, “Nothing, you’re on your own.”_ _

__Clarke grins and hops out of bed as she tugs on clothes, “Awesome! Pop tarts and ice cream for breakfast!” There’s a cheery singsong quality to her tone that tells Lexa she’s not kidding._ _

__“Clarke!” Lexa calls after her nearly tripping to tug her sweats on as she hurries after her. “You can’t have that for breakfast, Clarke! I take it back, I’m making breakfast!”_ _


	7. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anya and Lexa are softies for their girls. There's a little bit of bittersweet angst at the end.

Clarke and Lexa are lounging on the couch eating the breakfast Lexa had prepared for them. Eggs, bacon, and a nutrient rich fruit smoothie Lexa had wanted to try. Clarke had persuaded Lexa to make her smoothie with ice cream. Which meant it was really a fruity milkshake, but Clarke stilled considered it a smoothie because of the fruit. The television was playing in the background with a show Clarke and Lexa had been binge watching. When they heard Anya’s door creek open, Lexa and Clarke grinned at each other then turned to stare at whoever was exiting the room. 

Anya stepped into the hallway first. When she noticed Lexa and Clarke smiling with big grins on their face, her cheeks heated and she flipped them off. Ignoring their laughter and calls of good morning, Anya starts a pot of coffee. Lexa had made enough for four people. Anya and Raven’s portions of breakfast her left on the kitchen counter. Anya pulled out two plates and began to dish up food. 

When the uneven thumping of Raven coming down the hall sounded, Clarke and Lexa turned again to catch Raven happily coming down the hall. Raven completely ignored Clarke’s whistle and walked over to Anya to kiss her cheek. Raven’s hand slipping around the older woman’s waist as she leaned over to check out the breakfast selection. 

“Awesome! Bacon!” Raven cheered stealing a piece from the plate. She turned to pull down coffee cups and poured her and Anya cups. Fixing them with the appropriate amounts of cream and sugar. Anya just stared at Raven as she casually moved around their kitchen. 

“Raven! Bring the rest of the smoothie with you!” Clarke called from her place on the couch.

Lifting the pitcher off the blender, Raven sniffed the contents. “Clarke this is a milkshake!” 

Everyone laughs as Clarke flushes and rolls her eyes, “It has the same fruit at Lexa’s smoothie!” 

Raven brings over the pitcher and her plate as she sits on the loveseat. She quickly starts to shovel the food in her mouth. Anya carries over her plate, then goes back for the two cups of coffee. Her entire demeanor softening as she settles onto the couch beside Raven. The dark haired girl smiling softly at her. 

“So, what’d you guys do last night?” Lexa finally asks.

“We were both actually studying in the library last night,” Raven’s smile gets even bigger as she thinks about it. She’d been not so subtly making passes as Anya for month. Raven had finally accepted that Anya just wasn’t into her seriously and had only enjoyed their flirty banter. Until, Anya had finally shown given her a green light last night. 

Lexa knows there’s more to it, and she’s not letting her sister off the hook, “Library doesn’t have alcohol last time I checked.” 

“There was a band playing at a friend’s, I invited Raven to go with me.” Anya sips her coffee trying to act like that’s casual but it’s not. Anya runs in an elusive circle of friends from college that throws special parties that are invite only. Clarke and Lexa had only been to a few because of their young age, and it was only the more public events. The fact that Anya had invited Raven said a lot.

“It was a really good band, and that location.” Raven scrunches her nose. 

Anya’s expression turns apologetic, “Hipsters, they’re all about the weird, and it’s not always pretty.” 

Raven laughs, “Should have warned me, completely worth it for those shots, though!”

“It’s their specialty! The shots are always themed to the venue.” Anya explains.

“We have to go to another one!” 

Raven and Anya are lost in their own world reliving their night. Almost forgetting that Clarke and Lexa had started the conversation to figure out exactly what had happened last night. As the two girls chatted and laughed over their tales from last night, they decided it really didn’t matter how the two had ended up together. Their happiness proved the only thing that mattered to them was that they had finally made that leap. 

When everyone was done eating, the group started talking about their plans for the day. It was decided that they all spend some time at the coffee shop around the corner working. Hoping the change of scenery would motivate them, everyone split off to go get ready. 

Clarke and Raven both hopped in the showers first. Lexa and Anya took time cleaning up the kitchen. The topic of last night was avoided for both sisters’ sakes as they avoided the more personal parts of their nights. When it was time to switch, Raven and Clarke got ready in the bedrooms. Anya and Lexa were faster than the other two girls, and were nearly ready by the time Raven and Clarke finally were. 

Raven had borrowed a sweater from Anya but put her own jeans from yesterday back on. Being the first one ready, and thinking she was alone in the kitchen, Raven sniffed the sweater that smelled like Anya’s laundry soap and lotion she had borrowed. 

“I did not just see what I think I saw.” Clarke teases coming up behind Raven with a smirk on her face.

“I have no idea what you saw, Griffin.” Raven tries to play it tough, but a blush rises to her cheeks. 

“You’re just as soft as they are.” 

Raven arches a brow, “Do not put me Lexa’s level.” 

Clarke dramatically reenacts Raven sniffing the sweater with her own. Playing it up with a sappy smile and a groan as she mock inhales her own sweater. 

“Stop! I’m running out to my car for my bag.” Raven rolls her eyes and snatches her keys off the counter. 

“I’ll be waiting until you get back!” Clarke calls dramatically. 

Raven swings the door open and gets smacked in her bad leg by a bag hanging on the door. Raven gasps as something in the bag smacks into her leg.

“Fuck,” Raven gasps rubbing her leg. Whatever was in the bag had hit her brace and caused it to pinch her through her jeans. 

“You okay, Rae?” Clarke asks teasing aside as she had seen the bag smack into Raven’s bad leg. She was doing really good with her leg lately, but Clarke knew it still pained her friend a lot. It had only been a year since the car accident that had nearly caused Raven to loose her leg entirely. It was only after multiple surgeries, therapy, and a series of braces that Raven got around as well as she did now. 

“Yeah, whatever is in this bag just surprised me is all.” Raven pulled the bag off the door and glanced inside. It was a laptop charger, some baby books, and a bottle of prenatal vitamins.

“Clarke! This is your shit.” Raven thrusts the bag at her friend as she readjusts her brace. She quickly steps outside and shuts the door.

Clarke takes the bag and glances inside curiously. It wasn’t until she spies the pills that she realizes this is all stuff she’d left at her moms. Clarke pulls out the bottle of pills and wonders when her mother had dropped this stuff off, and what it meant for how long she wanted Clarke to stay away.

“What’s up babe?” Lexa notices Clarke digging through a bag as she joins her in the kitchen.

“Mom dropped off some stuff,” Clarke empties the contents of the bag on the counter for her to see. 

Lexa spies the bottle of pills they had just been talking about this morning. Abby doing Clarke small acts of kindness was usually how her adjustment process to Clarke’s wild behaviours usually started. 

Clarke goes to get a glass of water, “At least I have the vitamins now.”

“She’ll be ready to talk sooner rather than later,” Lexa reassures her. Clarke just shrugs. It’s impossible to know how long her mom can stay mad at her. She’d never messed up this bad before.


	8. Nerves Boiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke make some decisions about their future.

Clarke stays with Lexa during the following week. Anya agrees to it is as long as Clarke and Lexa actually make a plan for the baby during that time. It’s a big week as Lexa has recruiters coming out to watch her pre-season games. Which means the girls are running out of time to decide what to do if the recruiters do take interest in Lexa. 

Laying on the couch the night before the game, Clarke finally brings up the topic. “You have to accept the offer if someone wants to recruit you.”

“We don’t know that I’ll get an offer.” 

Clarke just side-eye stares at her. They both know recruiters have been looking at Lexa for years. Three schools had made tentative offers the previous years. Waiting to make sure Lexa stayed on track. Academically and physically, Lexa was ready to accept an offer. 

“You’ve applied to all the schools looking at me, right?”

Clarke huffs a laugh, “I’m having a baby, Lexa, I can’t go to college.” 

“Why not?” Lexa asks seriously, indignant.

“Because we can’t afford sitters? One of us needs a job?” 

“So I get to be the only one that goes?” 

“I didn’t want to go anyways, it’s not a big deal.” 

“So, what? You’re just going to stay here?” 

Lexa’s panicking. Clarke knows Lexa has never wanted to leave her behind. It’s the whole reason she convinced Clarke into going with her in the first place. Lexa was afraid what the distance would do to them.

“We will still get an apartment together. The three of us will live together, I just won’t be enrolled in classes. I’ll work and watch the baby.” Clarke promises grabbing her hand. Lexa instantly calms. She had always been a little starved for affection, and Clarke knew exactly how to ease her fears. 

“How much do you think rent costs?” Lexa asks. 

Clarke shrugs and pulls out her laptop, “Let’s check.” 

Raven walks in unannounced as Clarke is searching on the computer. She throws her bag down by the door, grabs a bag of chips, and comes to join the girls on the couch.

“Anya’s not off work for another hour,” Lexa reminds her. 

Raven shrugs, she had been bursting into their apartment long before her and Anya had started dating. “I’ll hang out, what are you guys doing?” 

“Holy shit!” Clarke suddenly exclaims.

“What?” Raven and Lexa both ask leaning in to look at her screen.

Clarke angles her computer towards them, “Look how much rent costs!”

The numbers start in the thousands and goes up. The closer to campus the more expensive the places. Clarke knows there is no job she can get to afford rent on a place near campus.

“Look at what’s near the other universities.” Lexa suggests taking the computer out of Clarke’s hands. 

“Why you guys looking at places to rent?” Raven asks munching on the chips. 

“Lexa’s recruiters are coming tomorrow so we’re trying to make a plan. I was going to stay home, work, and watch the baby, but there’s no way we’ll be able to do it!” Clarke exclaims. She steals the bag of chips from Raven and starts stress eating. 

Raven steals the bag back, “What universities are you looking at?”

“Polis, Flokru, and Azgeda have been recruiting me.” Lexa responds searching through the results for various housing options. Nothing is looking good. 

“Who’s coming to see you tomorrow?” Raven asks pensive.

“Azgeda, Flokru and Polis are coming to our first game next week.” 

Clarke can see the wheels turning in Raven’s head. 

“Flokru and Polis, aren’t those the schools looking at Octavia too?”

“Yeah, and Azgeda is looking and me and Emori.” Lexa answers Raven still scrolling through the screens. Despair showing on her face with every page she searches through. 

The girls hear the door open and smell the food before Anya gets through the door. The smell of way too much Thai food wafts through the apartment. 

“YES!” Raven and Clarke cheer as they smell the food. They hop up off the couch and relieve Anya of her bags. Raven stops to peck her on the cheek before they dive into the bags laying the food out on the counter. 

“Never more popular then when I bring food home.” Anya rolls her eyes with mock annoyance. Despite her hard exterior, she’s been a natural caretaker her whole life, and she certainly doesn’t miss her little sister stressing out on the couch. 

Walking over behind the couch, Anya leans down to read over Lexa’s shoulder, “What are you looking at?” 

“Housing,” Lexa whispers. She stops scrolling through the pages of over priced housing, but she still doesn’t look away. Blinking as dread settles in her stomach. 

Anya pull’s her sister’s soft brown locks over one shoulder, “It’ll work out, Lex. It did for us.” 

“We were lucky.”

“Still are,” Lexa turns to smile at her sister as she blinks away tears. Seeing something over her sister’s shoulder, Anya rises into a standing position quickly. “Raven! That’s mine and you know it!” 

“Babe!”

“I paid for it, I get dibs!” Anya huffs as she walks over to pull the food out of Raven’s hands. Squabbling over who can truly handle that much spicy food.

**Pre-Season Game ******

****Lexa is pure nervous energy as she bounces on her toes in the locker room. Everyone has already left the locker room, but she can’t seem to make her feet move. Octavia had stayed with her reminding her that they’d both be in the same boat next week. However, this wasn’t next week.** **

****The other player they were looking at didn’t seem to have the same fear as Lexa. Then again, Emori’s family could actually afford to send her to school. She just wanted the scholarship to prove she was good enough, and Azgeda was Emori’s top pick. She’d already been accepted as a student, being on the team would be icing on the cake. Azgeda wasn’t Lexa’s top pick, but it was one of the schools offering her a full ride. Azgeda and Polis were both known for their generosity to their players, and Lexa needed all the generosity she could get.** **

****In her nervous state, Lexa misses the sound of the locker room door opening and shutting. Pacing along the isle in between the benches and lockers, Lexa wrings her hands. It’s not until a blonde head pokes its way around the corner that Lexa stops.** **

****“Clarke!” Lexa gasps in surprise.** **

****Wearing a large grin and one of Lexa’s oversized hoodies, Clarke steps into Lexa’s space.** **

****“Nervous?” She asks.** **

****Lexa quickly shakes her head, “No.”** **

****Clarke rolls her eyes and pulls her into a hug. No words are needed to calm Lexa down. Clarke’s affect on her is always immediate. Sinking into the embrace, Lexa breathes in the scent of her girlfriend’s shampoo.** **

****“Did you see her?” Lexa knows the recruiter is here. She’d already introduced herself before she went to change for the game.** **

****Clarke leans back, “Big blonde scary lady?”** **

****“Claaarrke!” Lexa moans.** **

****“She’s like six feet tall and has too much eye makeup! Everyone’s seen her.”** **

****Lexa laughs, tension leaving her body, “She’s deciding my future.”** **

****“Part of your future.” Clarke whispers with a small smile still on her face.** **

****“Not the most important part,” Lexa grins leaning in to peck her girlfriend on the lips. When Clarke responds enthusiastically, Lexa looses herself in the moment. It’s not until the door bangs open again that the girls jump apart.** **

****“Clarke! I sent you in here to calm her down! Not suck her face! Let’s go!” Octavia yells before disappearing out the door.** **

****Both girls laugh and head out of the locker room. Their hands intertwined. Lexa’s cleats clacking across the hard floor of the locker room. Clarke pecks Lexa on the cheek one more time for good luck.** **

****“We need to get subtler friends.”** **

****Lexa holds the door open to allow Clarke to pass through first, “They were your friends first.”** **


	9. Recruiters Come to Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two recruiters come to visit. Drama ensures and we find out how tough the competition can be sometimes.

After the game, Clarke stands on the sidelines grasping Octavia’s hand. Clinging to each other, the girls try to ease drop from a safe distance. Lexa is talking with the recruiter from Azgeda. She’s covered in dirt from the field but still stands tall and proud as she speaks. She nods as she chats with the recruiter. 

The two chat back and forth. Neither smiling but no disappointed expressions emerge either. Lexa had waited while Emori talked with the recruiter first, and it had built her nerves. So far, Clarke thought it was going well. The recruiter had rarely changed expressions during her talk with Emori either. 

“What do you think they’re saying” Clarke feels more nervous than Lexa looks. She spent the whole game tensely eyeing the recruiter. The woman was stern and had made marks on her clipboard the entire game. Off and on, she would shoot video during the game. Clarke had sighed in relief when she had filmed Lexa stopping a kick from entering the goal.

Octavia shrugs, “Recruiter lady looks tough. I think she’s the team’s head coach.”

“Seriously?!” Clarke’s anxiety flies through the roof. 

Suddenly, Lexa’s face looks stormy. Her posture tenses and her feet shift to widen her stance. Arms cross and her head tilts to look directly in the woman’s eyes. 

“Shit,” Clarke and Octavia whisper at the same time. 

Few words are exchanged after that. The woman speaks, and Lexa remains silent. A stern look settles over her features and Lexa finally responds. Afterwards, they shake hands and part ways. Lexa doesn’t even glance in their direction before she stalks off to the locker room.

“Go see what happened.” Clarke urges as she shoves Octavia after her. 

“Geez, Clarke!” Octavia whirls around, “Like she’s going to want to talk to me instead of you.” 

“Well, I can’t go in the locker room! So you have to go! Now.” 

Octavia sighs and takes off for the locker room. Lexa and her relationship had been rocky for a while. Before Lexa befriended Clarke, Octavia had viewed her just like everyone else in the school. With muted respect and a bit of trepidation. Her opinion of Lexa has only risen over time, but it didn’t mean they were _that close _or anything.__

__The locker room had mostly cleared out while Lexa chatted with the recruiter. Octavia nodded at the few girls still in the room. Watching Lexa, Octavia could tell something was bothering her. She was quietly and roughly handling her bag and gear. Only three other girls remained in the room now. One of the other players happened to be Emori._ _

__“How was your chat with the recruiter?” Emori has a smile on her face, but there’s nothing sweet about it. Lexa slams her bag onto the bench and whirls around._ _

__She snaps, “Why don’t you mind your own business.”_ _

__“It just came up in conversation. Everyone knows you knocked up Griffin anyways. She deserves to know where her player’s priorities are.” Emori is trying to play the doe eyed look, but it’s clear no one believes it. The other two remaining players hurriedly leave the room._ _

__“You have no idea what what you’re talking about, so why don’t you just stay quiet,” Octavia sees Lexa’s hands curling at her side as she addresses their teammate._ _

__Emori smirks, “Like you’ll even make it to college anyways. You’ll both just be another teenage drop out story.”_ _

__Octavia hears Lexa’s fist connect with Emori’s face before she can stop it. Emori falls to the floor cupping her cheek. Octavia throws her arms around Lexa pulling her away from the other girl. Grabbing Lexa’s bag, Octavia shoves it in the taller girl’s arms._ _

__When she notices Emori trying to stand up, Octavia pushes her back down with her shoe. “If I were you, I’d stay down where you belong. Tell anyone Lexa did this, and she won’t be the only problem you have. I still have some photos of you from my last party I’m sure the recruiter would _love _to see.”___ _

____Not allowing Emori to respond, Octavia whirls around and shoves Lexa out the door. When they step outside, Octavia thanks her lucky stars that Clarke must have went to get the car. It gives them about five minutes to talk before they have to act like everything’s normal._ _ _ _

____“Fuck,” Lexa rips her hair out of her ponytail and blinks as she looks towards the sky._ _ _ _

____“Hey, hey,” Octavia steps in front of her, “It’s okay. Emori needed to learn to keep her mouth shut anyways.”_ _ _ _

____Lexa stares at her wiping her watery eyes, “The recruiter said she wasn’t pulling the scholarship offer, but that they wouldn’t tolerate one of their players parading around with their pregnant teenage girlfriend.”_ _ _ _

____“Lex,” Octavia’s voice is hushed with shock._ _ _ _

____Lexa shakes her hands out and bounces a little, “We can’t tell Clarke, I’ll pull myself together.”_ _ _ _

____“She saw you get pissed,” Octavia reminds her. She knows Clarke hates being in the dark, but that’s not exactly a comment she wants her best friend to hear either._ _ _ _

____“I’ll make something up,” Lexa shrugs and picks her bag up, “I’m not going to school without her. If it comes down to it, we’ll be the teenage pregnancy stereotype if we have to be.”_ _ _ _

____“Whoa!” Octavia rushes in front of Lexa and holds up her hand, “It is not going to come to that.”_ _ _ _

____Lexa scoffs, “What if Polis says the same thing, O? What then?”_ _ _ _

____“We’ll help you guys figure it out. Emori won’t say anything next week. They’re not looking at her anyways.” Octavia’s mind is whirling. She knows her friends are in a bad situation, but it’s nothing the dream couple can’t handle. Lexa and Clarke were too perfect together for things not to work out._ _ _ _

____“Seriously,” Octavia’s words are a promise._ _ _ _

____Lexa’s posture changes, and Octavia knows Clarke has brought the car around. The brunette’s facial features soften, and a small smile still forms on her lips. Lifting one hand, she waves acknowledgement._ _ _ _

____“We don’t mention it to Clarke, okay?” Lexa nods towards the car as she sets off. Octavia falls in line beside her._ _ _ _

____“Fine, but you’re making up the lie.”_ _ _ _

____Lexa and Octavia never tell Clarke exactly what happened. Lexa makes up a half lie about the recruiter telling her she needs to work on her saves on her right side. Which Clarke knows she’s been working on, and it really is a sensitive spot for her. Especially, when she actually made all the saves on her right side that game._ _ _ _

____Clarke knows there’s more to the story. The bruise and dirty looks Emori shoots Lexa are confirmation enough. Since it’s clearly something Lexa doesn’t want to talk about, she decides to let it go. If it was anything of true worry, Clarke hopes Lexa knows she can tell her about anything still. Besides, new recruiters are coming today and Clarke knows Lexa needs to focus._ _ _ _

____“Game day guys!” Raven cheers catching up with Lexa, Clarke, and Octavia as they walk out of school._ _ _ _

____Clarke smiles and wraps her arm around Lexa’s waist as they walk. “You guys will do great.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m so nervous I might barf,” Octavia mutters._ _ _ _

____“Here I thought Polis’s recruiter couldn’t look any scarier than Azgeda’s.” Lexa nods as they approach the field. There’s a sharply dressed, shorter dark skinned woman standing next to the coach. Her fierce features and authoritative stance scream a strict no non-sense personality._ _ _ _

____Octavia eyes the woman, “No wonder their team’s so good.”_ _ _ _

____The coach spies Lexa and Octavia walking towards the field. Waving them over, the coach draws the recruiter's attention to their presence. When the woman turns to look at them, Octavia whistle lowly._ _ _ _

____“She looks like she’s ready to go to war.” Raven whispers._ _ _ _

____Clarke claps Lexa and Octavia on the back, “Good luck, guys!”_ _ _ _

____Lexa and Octavia have a great game, and their team wins by two points. Both of which are thanks to Lexa and Octavia. Their energy the entire game carried the team, and Clarke and Raven cheered loudly from the stands with their friends. The recruiter seems impressed, and when she talks to Octavia and Lexa afterwards there are smiles on their faces. Despite her stern appearance, the recruiter even smiles when she shakes their hands._ _ _ _

____When Lexa and Octavia join their friends congregating on the stands still, giant grins split their faces. Clarke, Raven, Echo, Bellamy, Anya, and Lincoln are all waiting to hear the news. This was the school Octavia and Lexa desperately wanted to play for._ _ _ _

____“She’s offering us both full rides!” Octavia announce loudly running up the stands._ _ _ _

____Everyone rises and cheers. Their shrieks, claps, and stomping resonate across the bleachers. Lexa and Octavia are swarmed with hugs and kisses. That’s the best outright offer both of them could have hoped for._ _ _ _

____“Let’s go celebrate! Our place!” Bellamy cheers. His arm proudly wrapped around his sister._ _ _ _

____“Mom’s home.” She reminds him. Everyone quiets at a loss for a moment._ _ _ _

____Anya pipes up, “Our place but you heathens are buying your own food!”_ _ _ _

____Everyone cheers once more and laughs. Clarke kisses Lexa on her cheek. She knows Lexa’s happy. There’s a smile gracing her face that’s beautiful but rarely there. Hidden beneath the surface, Clarke knows she’s still worried, but that’s something for them to worry about another day._ _ _ _


	10. Doctor's Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have a doctor's appointment.

Two more weeks pass and one more recruiter comes to see Lexa. She’s offered a partial scholarship, and that recruiter seems the nicest out of all of them. In the end, both Lexa and Octavia accept the offers at Polis. Raven surprises everyone by deciding to go to Polis. There’s only a few challenges left, Lexa and Clarke still don’t know what to do about housing. Lexa has been in contact with Polis and their recruiter, Indra. Before accepting the offer, Lexa had confessed her situation. 

Indra had reassured her that they were still interested in Lexa coming to play with them, and she’d even offered a monthly stipend to help with their expenses. She’d even upped Polis’s previous offer to Lexa to include more assistance. This included a meal plan for campus, and a recommendation to financial aid to help pay for Lexa’s books and fees. It was a huge help, and Lexa and Clarke were starting to think things would workout. They just had to find housing they could afford with the stipend and whatever Clarke could earn.

Currently, the girls are sitting in the waiting room killing time until Clarke’s checkup. They’d made the appointment for a Saturday because of their after-school schedules. Between practice schedules and job hunting, the girls are lacking spare time throughout the week. It was a miracle they got all their homework done sometimes. 

“What do you think about this place?” Clarke asks angling her phone towards Lexa. It was a listing at an apartment complex near campus.

Lexa glances at the neighborhood it’s in, “That’s near the frat houses. The baby will never be able to sleep.

Clarke sighs and mutters, “No wonder those ones are so cheap.”

Clarke feels a tugging on her pant leg and glances away from her phone. Lexa grins when she spies the reason Clarke’s attention has been pulled away from the housing site. Teetering against Clarke’s leg for balance, an adorable baby with wild curls and hazel eyes blinks up at them. They can smell the sweet scent of baby powder as he smiles at them with a gummy grin.

“Don’t move. You’re so precious!” Clarke gasps quickly pulling up her camera app. Lexa grins and waves at the baby to keep his attention. Angling her phone, Clarke snaps a few photos of the bright eyed, grinning child. The resulting photos are amazing for some office snapshots. 

“I’m so sorry about my son!” A young mother with fancy clothes rushes over and scoops up the small child. His gummy grin widens when his mother appears. 

Lexa grins and twiddles her fingers, “It’s alright. He’s adorable.” 

“I hope it’s okay, I snapped a few photos.” Clarke added holding up her phone. 

“You took these?” The woman asks taking Clarkes phone and studying the photo on the screen. The blonde flushes lightly and nods confirmation. 

“Yeah,” Clarke admits sheepishly resting her hand over her stomach, “he was precious when he came over. Good practice for our own.” 

The woman studies the photo pensively, “Would you send me this? And the other photos you took?” 

“Sure,” Clarke stutters. Quickly taking her phone back and pulling up the messaging feature. “I should have asked before I took the photo.” 

“They’re the best photos I’ve seen of my son lately!” The woman gushes bouncing her son on her hip. Taking the phone, the mom inputs her number and hands back the device. Clarke sends the photos off and hers a phone dinging in a bag across the room.

“Thank you so much!” 

“Griffin!” A nurse calls in scrubs as the door opens. Lexa rises and offers her hand to Clarke. The mom steps back with a smile. 

“Are you a photographer?” The woman asks as Clarke takes Lexa’s hand.

Shaking her head from side to side, she shrugs off the question, “It’s a hobby.” 

“Well,” the stranger glances at her phone again, “would you mind if I called you to snap a few more photos?”

“Seriously?” Clarke’s eyebrows shoot into her hairline. Lexa grips her hand and smiles. 

“Yes!” Glancing back at her phone, the mom quickly types out a response, “I sent you my name. I’ll be in contact.” 

“Of course!” Clarke stutters. Smiling and waving, Lexa pulls her after the nurse waiting on them in the door way. With a small wave, both girls trail behind the nurse. The mom and her son waving at them from the waiting room. 

“Making friends?” The nurse asks conversationally as she gestures for Clarke to enter an examination room. 

“Snapped a photo of her son that she liked.” Clarke admits as she releases Lexa’s hand to step into the room. Leading the way as she hops onto the examination table. 

The nurse pulls up Clarke’s file on the computer, “May I see the photo?”

Clarke shows her the photo. Grinning, the nurse angles it towards her. “I know this cutie, if I ask the mom’s permission would you care if we put it on our photo wall?” 

“Not at all!” Clarke reassures her grinning. 

“Now,” the nurse says spinning in her chair to pull up their file on the computer, “let’s focus on you and your little one.”

That night, Clarke and Lexa are showing Anya the baby’s photo from their appointment. Anya gushes like a proud auntie and pins the second copy of the photo to the fridge. Snapping a picture of it to send to Raven. When Anya sees Clarke’s screen light up on the charger on the counter, she glances at her phone. 

“Hey, Clarke. Your phone is blowing up.”

“Bring it here?” 

Anya unplugs the phone and brings it over to Clarke. The two girls are tangled up on the couch cooing over their photo. Clarke retrieves the phone from her. 

“It’s the mom from the clinic.” Clarke mutters to herself scrolling through the text she sent her. There’s also a series of notifications from her Instagram where the mom had liked her photos. 

Lexa begins to massage her girlfriend’s legs, “What does she want?” 

“To take more pictures of her son.” Puzzlement is clear on Clarke’s face. 

“Seriously?” Anya asks having heard the tales from their interaction at the OBGYN today.

“Yeah, I guess she looked on my Instagram and likes my photos.”

“Creeeeeep,” Lexa drawls in a sing-song voice. Clarke chuckles and nudges her with her foot. 

“It’s sweet. I’m going to tell her yes.” 

Anya rises from where she’s leaning on the couch, “Better get paid.” 

Clarke rolls her eyes and tells the mom she’d love to take more photos. She knows she needs a serious job, but this could be fun. It will even give her more practice with a baby. Absent mindedly, Clarke begins to draw circles on her own stomach. Shifting in her seat, she presses on her side where the baby’s making her uncomfortable. Naturally, this would start _after _their appointment.__


	11. Quality Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Lexa have great friends looking out for them.

“I can’t believe that mom paid you $75 to take pictures of her kid.” Octavia laughs stealing a fry off of Raven’s bag. The three girls are sitting outside a Sonic. Clarke’s latest craving is their candy slushies. If she had more money, the cool beverage would be a daily item. 

Raven tugs her fries farther away from Octavia, “Or that the mom started passing your name around to all her fancy friends.” 

“Cash is cash.” Clarke shrugs off her friend’s comments. 

Secretly, she loves taking all the baby photos. A lot of the parents have even offered baby-sitting gigs to her and Lexa for some extra practice. Sympathy from others is really going a long way for them so far. They’ve been over payed for everything, and it’s the first time they can actually afford to buy anything for their baby. 

“Want to toss our names out too?” Octavia teases rubbing her fingers together in expression of her own desire for money.

Raven snorts, “Who would pay you to watch their kid?” 

“I’m great with kids!” Octavia huffs.

“Yeah, right.” 

“I am! Just wait until you see me with our little niece or nephew over here.” 

“Good luck getting her away from Anya and I.” 

“Like you’d be better babysitters?” 

“Two of us, one of you.” 

“Like you’d stop fucking long enough to change a diaper.” 

Octavia and Raven are wrapped up in their argument and don’t notice Clarke’s discomfort right away. It’s not until a softly muttered, _Fuck. _is heard that their conversation halts. Both girls turn with concern to look at their best friend. Their pregnant best friend whose hand is clutching her side.__

__“You okay, Griffin?” Raven nervously eyes her friend._ _

__Letting out a sigh, Clarke rubs her side. “Yeah, just had some weird twinges.”_ _

__“Have you told your doctor?” Octavia glances at Raven. Seemingly reading each other’s minds. “Or Lexa?”_ _

__Clarke’s eyes widen in panic, “You cannot tell Lexa.”_ _

__“Clarke,” Octavia scolds._ _

__“She’ll panic! I called the doctor and she wasn’t concerned. Don’t tell her or she’ll freak out.” Clarke levels her gaze on both of her friends. “Seriously, guys.”_ _

__“Lexa needs to know if something’s going on.” Raven knows this is going to be an impossible secret to keep._ _

__“You can’t tell Anya, Rae!”_ _

__“You live with both of them!”_ _

__“And they’ve been obnoxious lately.” Clarke reminds her. Both sisters don’t allow Clarke to do anything too strenuous, and they’ve banned all junk food from the apartment. Clarke loves that they care, but she knows it will only get worse if they know she’s having twinges._ _

__“It’s probably just me adjusting to being pregnant. I’ll mention it at my appointment in two weeks. Promise, just don’t say anything until then.”_ _

__“Fine,” both girls grudgingly agree._ _

__“Let’s head back to the apartment, Lexa will be home soon.” Octavia begins to clear their table. Ready to usher Clarke home. Just because she can’t say anything, doesn’t mean she won’t be watching out for her friend. Her and Raven had found a solution to some of their friends’ stress, and she couldn’t wait to tell them their solution._ _

__“Why couldn’t you just tell me now?”_ _

__“Lexa’s not here,” Raven reminds her._ _

__“If it’s about a baby shower…” Clarke warns. She knows her friends want to throw her a party, but she isn’t on board with the idea yet._ _

__“It’s not! We promise! Let’s go!” Raven’s teasing exasperation makes Clarke grin. She follows her friends out of the parking lot and to their ride. Ready to find out what her friends have planned._ _

__The apartment is over flowing with take out. After work, Anya stopped and bought everyone Thai food. Whatever the surprise was, she was in on it thanks to Raven. Octavia had declared a girls night in order to share her big news with their friends. Lexa was just stepping out of the shower and joining them in the kitchen for dinner._ _

__“Food, then meet in the living room!” Octavia announces taking her already heaping plate of food into the living room. She settles on the floor with her food on the coffee table._ _

__Raven leans around the counter to peck Anya on the cheek, “Thanks for dinner, babe.”_ _

__Anya flushes and watches as her girlfriend takes her plate into the living room. Clarke nudges her with a smirk on her lips. Anya glares at her, embarrassed and refusal to accept how much Raven affected her._ _

__“Shut up,” Anya mutters before heading into the living room herself._ _

__Lexa is dishing up her own plate of food quickly. Piling it high with food. Clarke decides she suddenly has new priorities than her own plate of food. Brushing Lexa’s wet hair out of her face, she leans in to steal a kiss. Lexa smells clean and is warm to the touch from her shower. Clarke winks at her before heading into to the love seat left open for her and Lexa._ _

__When Lexa settles in beside her, Octavia clears her throat. Shifting her position on the floor, she glances at Raven with a wide smile before she begins. Raven reaches into her back pocket pulling out a folded-up piece of paper._ _

__“We have a solution to your housing problem next year.”_ _

__Clarke and Lexa glance at each other, puzzlement etched into their faces. Lexa voices their question for them, “What do you mean?”_ _

__Raven tosses the paper towards them across the table. Casually slurping up noodles. Clarke picks up the paper and unfolds it. This reveals a printed out listing for a 4-bedroom house close to Polis University but not on a party street._ _

__“We’ll help you guys split the rent,” Raven elaborates, “they offer a discount for university athletes even.”_ _

__“I submitted our paperwork already.” Octavia chimes in smiling._ _

__Clarke and Lexa are left speechless. They stall for time, trying to process everything. Reading over the flier in front of them, the house boats four rooms and two baths. That’s one for Raven, one for Octavia, one for Lexa and Clarke to share, and a room for the baby. It’s even close to a bus route._ _

__Raven pulled a folder out of her bag, “If you guys sign this lease,” she slid a paper out of the folder and over to them. Two signatures are already on the sheet, only Clarke and Lexa need to add theirs. “the place is all ours.”_ _

__Clarke can no longer form words. Her heart and eyes overflowing with emotion. Their biggest worry for school is solved. Lexa’s frozen in her spot. Eyes wide and body tense._ _

__“What do you guys think?”_ _

__Clarke’s not even sure who asks. Her eyes are on her girlfriend. Who hasn’t moved since their friends handed them the paper._ _

__“Lex?”_ _

__“Yeah,” It comes out in a whisper as she hands the paper leasing papers to Clarke. Wordlessly, Lexa rises and leaves the room. Anya follows her sister as Raven and Octavia move to sit on either side of Clarke. Excitedly explaining their plan._ _

__Anya follows Lexa to the bathroom. She knows Lexa is overwhelmed. When Anya pushes the door open, she spies Lexa sitting on the toilet with her hands over her eyes. Closing the door softly, Anya sits on the tub close to her sister._ _

__“You okay?”_ _

__“I got lucky, again.” Lexa groans grinding the palms of her hands into her eyes._ _

__Anya chuckles, “Most people consider that a good thing.”_ _

__“How much longer can we just keep getting luck?”_ _

__“Don’t fight it, Lex.”_ _

__“Do you really think it will work out?” Lexa sits up. Her eyes red but keeping it together._ _

__Anya stands and holds out her hand, “Come on.”_ _

__Together, the sisters walk back into the living room. Octavia waves Lexa over. Clarke smiles at her from the couch. Raven leaning along the back of the love seat with her bad leg kicked out. Lexa realizes how lucky she is to have the three of them in her life._ _

__Lexa takes the pen from Octavia and signs the final line. Her three new college roommates cheer loudly. Clapping their hands with shrill shrieks of laughter and happiness._ _

__“Smiles!” Anya snaps an action picture of the four girls._ _

__The flash drawing their attention. When everyone is situated, she snaps another photo. The result is four wide smiles starring into the camera. That night, Raven and Octavia spend the night to celebrate. Turning the living room into an indoor camp out, they celebrated the first of many nights together._ _


	12. Angst and Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A private concern for Clarke finally gets shared with Lexa who does something about it. Burned bridges are being mended, annnnddddd it ends in smut.
> 
> Sorry for any errors. Have been playing with this chapter for a while trying to put it together. May still make small changes to grammar and spelling.
> 
> -minor editing has been done since the original posting. Hopefully, more to come soon!

Clarke winces as a sharp radiates from her side. She’s spent the day curled up around Lena under a pile of blankets on the couch. She alternates between shivers and sweating to death. It’s not until this most recent pain makes her gasp that she’s gives herself away.

 

“What’s going on Clarke?” Lexa demands sitting up and away from Clarke. Turning to be able to study Clarke.

 

Clarke tries to reassure her, “It’s nothing.”

 

“It’s not nothing. What’s wrong?”

 

“Just a little twinge Lexa.”

 

“Clarke,” Lexa lays a hand across her forehead, “I think you have a fever.”

 

Chills racket through the blonde. Her whole body shuddering as she dives deeper into the blankets. Her eyes closing as if to take another nap. Lexa has laid with Clarke as she naps, shudders, and sweats in cycles all day. She knows something is going on.

 

Clarke sighs into Lexa’s shoulder, “I already called the doctor. She said only to come in if it’s gotten worse.”

 

“Get up,” Lexa commands. Pushing herself up off the couch, and out from under Clarke. This stirs a complaint from the blonde.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“You’re worse, we’re going to the doctor.” Lexa grabs their jackets off the hook and throws Clarke’s at her. She goes back for their boots. Slipping her own on as she leans against the door, Lexa moves to help Clarke put her own boots on.

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Clarke mutters as she jams her foot into the boot Lexa holds open for her.

 

Lexa only smiles, then offers to help Clarke up once she’s standing. It bothers Clarke how perfect Lexa can be sometimes. Her caring attention is what persuades Clarke to finally go see a doctor.

Waiting Room

 

Going to see a doctor means sitting in the emergency room for hours. So far, it’s been two hours and they’re still waiting for test results. It had taken an hour to even get into a room. Now Clarke’s in a thin hospital gown shivering beneath her blankets. Lexa leans against one side of Clarke’s bed while her girlfriend snuggles into her for warmth. Her slightly swelled stomach presses into Lexa’s side.

 

The doctor suspects Gallstones. Depending on how bad things are, the tests will determine if Clarke has to have surgery or not. So far, everything is just a lot of waiting. When the door to their room opens next, Clarke’s mother, Abby, strolls in.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were here?” Abby’s question is serious but the harsh tone of her words is contradicted by the gentle way she brushes Clarke’s hair back from her forehead.

 

“Mom?” Clarke is surprised her mother came to see her.

 

Abby pulls Clarke’s chart up from the end of her bed. Scanning through the paperwork, she seems to relax after she reads it.

 

“You’ll be okay honey. I doubt you need surgery.”

 

Lexa sits up a little straighter, “Are you sure?”

 

Abby regards her for a moment. The three of them had little contact after the announcement of Clarke’s pregnancy. Everything had been to tense to talk about, and Abby has shown no interest in them for over a month. It wasn’t until she sighed, in that particular way, that Lexa really understands what Abby is going through.

 

“Clarke and the baby will be fine. I’ll do the surgery myself if it has to happen.” Abby swears.

 

The sentiment is real, and it makes Clarke smiles tiredly. She knows her mom is coming around, “You’re legally not allowed to. I’m still your kid.”

 

Abby’s smile is weak and her eyes water. Coughing lightly, Abby tries clear her throat to speak, “You’ll always be my kid.”

 

Lexa gets up and let’s Clarke and Abby have a moment. There’s no apology or dramatic unfolding of events. There doesn’t need to be. Abby hugs her blonde daughter in her arms. Stroking her hair as Clarke nuzzles into her mother’s lab coat.

 

The doctor choses that moment to finally come back with results. Lexa sits on the bed beside Clarke. Grasping her hand to help both of them find comfort in each other. Abby pulls back and settles herself on the other side of the bed.

 

Dr. Kane smiles at them, “I think we can get you out of here tonight.”

 

“Really?” Clarke’s smile is dazzling. She has no desire to spend the night here alone.

 

“I’ll sign off on it now,” The older, dark haired doctor grins as he signs the forms. Grinning broadly at Abby and shooting her a wink when Clarke turns to Lexa. Kane’s gesture may go unnoticed by Clarke but not by Lexa. Clarke is ready to leave and begins to remove herself from the bed.

 

Lexa helps Clarke steady herself as she steps out of the bed, “I’m really free to go?”

 

Clarke is scrambling to pull her clothes, that have resided near her, as casually as possible. She is ready to run out of the hospital at a moment’s notice. Lexa shakes her head, but offers her help in assisting Clarke to dress.

 

“I’m writing a prescription, and suggesting a stricter diet, but yes, you’re free to go.” The older doctor smiles at the young couple. He’d been with them since the clinic checked them in. Abby promises to take the IV out of Clarke’s arm and help with the discharge paperwork as she steps into the hall behind Dr. Kane for a moment.

 

Tugging on her shoes, Clarke only begins to feel mildly annoyed that Lexa insists on doing it for her. No matter how sweet the gesture, Clarke doesn’t lover being doted upon like that. However, when she bends over she realizes the IV tugs at her skin. She can’t wait for her mom to come back and get her out of the hospital. It stinks like chemicals and illness.

 

Instead of her mother, a nurse comes in to remove the IV line. Clarke is completely ready to go minus her shirt now. Lexa is looking over the packets a nurse gave them about how to manage Clarke’s gallstones while she’s pregnant. After twenty minutes, they’re allowed to move from their room to the lobby, but Abby has been rushed forced to rush off and help one of her patients.

 

Without many other options, they decide to kill some time waiting to get discharged. Ten minutes turns into an hour, and Clarke and Lexa wind up snagging some food from the cafeteria. It’s tasteless but fills their stomachs while they wait. The two girls are leaning against each other, Clarke nearly asleep, when Dr. Kane passes by to find them still waiting.

 

The kind older, dark haired doctor smiles at them puzzled, “What are you two still doing here?”

 

“Abby got called off before she signed off on our discharge.” Lexa explains. Clarke nods against her strong shoulder of a pillow without opening her eyes.

 

“I’m so sorry, girls.” Dr. Kane apologizes, “let’s get you signed out right now.”

 

Lexa nudges Clarke more fully awake softly, helping her muster enough energy to get moving again. Coincidentally, Abby shows up while Dr. Kane is doing their paper work. Abby spies her coworker first and hurriedly takes the paperwork to sign off on it herself. Dr. Kane lays a hand on her arm and says something in her ear.

“Please tell me I’m still sleeping,” Clarke grumbles nodding over to her mother. Watching the interaction, Clarke begins to wonder if there’s a reason her mother spends so many hours at the hospital.

 

“Did you see them in the examining room?” Lexa scoffs.

 

Clarke snorts in response, “I’m not blind.”

 

 Abby finally makes her way over to both of them, “My patient had an emergency, I’m sorry for the wait. Let’s get you guys out of here right now. There are home health care instructions here and-” Abby’s about to continue until Clarke interrupts her with a yawn.

 

“Lexa got all the information already. She’s already enforcing the dietary changes.” Clarke takes the papers from her mother’s hands and passes the official copies of their paperwork to Lexa. The ever-prepared brunette takes out a folder from the bag she brought with her and slides them into a folder marked ‘Hospital Paperwork’.

 

“Well, I’m glad Lexa’s here to help you.” From Abby’s body language, she clearly feels awkward but her tone is sincere.

 

“We’re a team,” Clarke sighs, feeling exhausted by the day. She leans on Lexa, who immediately wraps her arm around her shoulders in support. Lexa whispers the best words Clarke has heard all day in her ear.

 

“Ready to go home?”

 

Nodding confirmation, both girls bid their goodbyes to Abby. Who professionally gives her own nod of confirmation. While they wait for the elevator, Abby strides up to them again.

 

“I’d like for us all to sit down together for dinner. Talk about this.”

 

Lexa glances at Clarke, who’s stunned but doesn’t seem upset by the idea. Lexa tries to help her girlfriend out, “We’re free Thursday evening.”

 

“Come over at six?”

 

“See you then.” Lexa and Abby both nod in affirmation at each other. Abby leaves them just as the elevator arrives.

 

Clarke doesn’t speak again until they step into the elevator, “Do you think Dr. Kane’s gonna be at dinner too?”

* * *

 

In between the hospital and the parking lot, Clarke gets a sudden rush of energy. Or rather, she gets a sudden rush of excitement. Once they’re sitting in the car, Clarke lays her hand over Lexa’s thigh. Lexa drives them out of the parking lot and onto the main highway before Clarke’s hand moves higher. The motion makes Lexa hiss and grows hard beneath her hand.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa warns.

 

With true Clarke fashion, she completely ignores the word of warning. In fact, Clarke takes things further by herself. Her own small hand comes up to grasp her own breast and tweak at the nipple hidden beneath layers of clothes.

 

“ _Clarke._ ” This time, the name falls from Lexa with reverence.

 

“ _Lexa._ ”

 

Clarke twists towards her in her seat. Adjusting the seat belt to accommodate herself. She lets one hand dive under her own shirt to tease herself, while the other moves to cup Lexa’s length beneath her pants more firmly.

 

“ _Fuck,”_ Lexa breathes out harshly. All her attention is straining towards paying attention to driving. Clarke has no such concerns and taunts Lexa from the passenger seat.

 

“This is so unfair,” Lexa whispers casting a glance at the blonde who is beginning to swivel her hips. Clarke hears her comment and grabs one hand from the steering wheel. Lexa’s shocked when Clarke shoves her hand down the front of her pants. Straight past her underwear, her fingers glide against warm skin and wetness.

 

 _“Lexa please,”_ Clarke begs for more.

 

Keeping her eyes on the road, Lexa sinks one finger into Clarke’s warmth. Swirling it around while applying light pressure. Hips surge up to meet her fingers while a groan rings out through the car. Lexa has _never_ seen Clarke like this.

 

Lexa barely pulls the car into their spot at her sister’s complex before Clarke attacks her. Jumping over the center console to straddle Lexa. Her hips pushing down. Lexa surges up to meet her and wraps her arms around her. Clarke’s fingers tangle in brown locks and tilt her girlfriend’s face towards her. Covering her lips with her own.

 

“Inside,” Lexa mutters fumbling for the door handle. Somehow, they make it out of the car without separating completely. Clarke pounces on Lexa the second they’re out. Lexa has a second to catch her. She carries the blonde to their apartment not grabbing any of their things. _Thank goodness Anya works during the day._

 

Lexa pins Clarke against the door as she fumbles to unlock it. It takes Lexa three tries because Clarke grinds against her seeking friction the entire time. Lexa stumbles as she steps into the apartment. Clarke’s hands are everywhere. Tangled in her hair, pushing her jacket off, trying to pull her closer. Clarke gasps for air, and Lexa sees it as an invitation to move incessant lips to her girlfriend’s neck. The blonde moans and her blue irises roll back into their sockets.

 

Feeling impatient, the brunette steers them both towards the nearest surface. Shaking fingers push at the waistline of Clarke’s jeans. Moving them part way down her cheeks before they land on the table. Clarke gasps and pushes into Lexa at the surprising coolness of the table.

 

Not wasting a moment, Lexa easily tugs at the jeans pushing them downwards once Clarke’s sitting on the table. Panties are soon pulled down to join Clarke’s jeans where they’re stuck at her ankles because of her shoes. The rough movements spur the decision to fist brown curls in her fist and forcefully tug plump lips to her own. Groaning into the kiss when she feels fingers sneaking between her thighs again.

 

Clarke tilts her head back to breathe, and Lexa moves and settles herself between Clarke’s legs on a chair. Spreading her legs wide before diving into plump, slick lips. Licking around the outside, then along the inner folds, before connecting with a tight bundle of nerves.

 

It makes Clarke scream.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry for the long wait in between updated for this story. I have a plan laid out, but I'm not as sure about it as when I started. The more fanfics I read for inspiration, the less sure I am for my direction on this story. As it is, here is my most recent update and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Clarke and Lexa agree to have a meeting with Abbi, and their relationship is on the mend. The angst between Clarke and Abbi won't last forever. Much like their relationship in the show, however, it won't ever be a beautiful and perfect demonstration of a mother/daughter relationship. However, Clarke and Lexa are going strong! Lexa is forever caring and supportive in this story.
> 
> This is around month 3 for Clarke's pregnancy.

It takes a week after Clarke’s gallbladder scare before they hear from Abbi. She texts Clarke and invites her over to her house to talk. Clarke asks her to postpone until she’s feeling a little better. The girls cancel on Abbi three more times before Clarke finally gets up the nerve to follow through.

 

“Girls!” Abbi greets as she pulls open the door to her house. She looks like she’s playing the part of hostess, dressed formally instead of the clothes she throws on after a hospital shift.

 

Clarke and Lexa stand awkwardly outside under the porch lights. Both of them had tried to dress nicely. The whole evening left them feeling self-conscious and unsure about themselves. Lexa was dressed more femininely than usual. Her jeans were dark and tight and paired with a rose-colored sweater and colorful Toms. Clarke had recently splurged for a dress in a larger size to accommodate her changing shape. It was comfortable and slimming, which is all Clarke really cared for the next few months.

 

Upon arrival, they noticed they were not the only guests of the evening. An unfamiliar fancy car in the driveway revealed the presence of someone else on the property. Whoever it was hadn’t come to the door with Abbi.

 

“Hey, Mom!” Clarke greets with a smile. Abbi moves to hug her, and Clarke pats her mother loosely on the back a few times.

 

“Hey, Lexa. Why don’t you girls come in?” Abbi steps back and holds the door open for the girls.

 

“Thanks, Abbi.” Lexa smiles tightly following Clarke inside.

 

“Dr. Kane is joining us,” Abbi informs the girls as she leads them into the kitchen.

 

The doctor is putting the finishing touches on their meal when they see him. He looks like he’s the most relaxed person in the room. Clarke nudges Lexa and snorts holding out her hand. Lexa sighs before handing over five dollars.

 

When the girls catch the adults starring at them, Lexa blushes lightly. Clarke, never one to be shamed for being right, explains their exchange.

 

“I bet Lexa it was Dr. Kane’s car outside. She bet me that you just got a new one instead.”

 

The dark-haired doctor chuckled with good humor. His chuckle broke some of the tension and allowed everyone else to laugh at the moment too.

 

“Why don’t you girls have a seat at the bar while I finish up cooking? We can all chat before dinner.” The dark-haired doctor nods to the stools by the island. 

 

Conversation is kept light and casual as Dr. Kane and Lexa lead most of the conversation. Polite questions about each other’s lives dominate the conversation. Clarke and Abbi contribute every so often, but it’s clear they’re both uncomfortable.

The evening doesn’t turn bad until Kane pulls milk out of the fridge to add to the mashed potatoes. He’s unscrewing the cap as he pulls the jug from the fridge and the scent wafts across the room. Lexa doesn’t smell it, but she sees the problem as Clarke leaps from her chair and rushes from the room. Kane and Abbi stare after Clarke in concern. As doctors, they both can guess that something in the room has upset Clarke’s stomach. They both turn expectantly towards Lexa.

 

“It’s the milk,” Lexa nods in Kane’s direction who is still holding the jug of milk, “Milk by itself is a giant no. Once it’s in food it’s fine.”

 

“Uhh,” Kane shifts recapping the jug.

 

“It’s fine, really.” Lexa stands up to go follow her girlfriend, “By the time we’re back I bet you’ll be done using it.”

 

She taps the back of her stool with her fingers a few times while both of the adults’ stare at her. Neither doctors seem to know what to say. She shifts her feet a few times before nodding and finally exiting the room.

 

Lexa finds Clarke bent over the toilet in the bathroom on the first floor. Her face is pressed against the cool seat that Lexa hopes Abbi has washed recently. Spying a washcloth hanging up, she wets it with cool water. Leaning down behind the blonde, she dabs the cool cloth against her neck.

 

“Thanks, babe.” Clarke sighs keeping her eyes tightly shut.

 

Lexa leans up and flushes the toilet to get rid of the acidic odor of vomit in the room. Once the smell begins to clear, Clarke leans back into Lexa. Relaxing now that the ordeal is over. She still feels gross and clammy, but it will go away in a little bit. Focusing on Lexa’s naturally clean scent that only has a hint of laundry detergent helps calm her stomach. 

 

“Let’s go,” Clarke grunts as she gets up.

 

Lexa holds the door open for her and follows Clarke back into the kitchen. Lexa bumps into Clarke who stops in the doorway of the kitchen. Both girls’ eyes go wide starring at Kane and Abbi who are standing flush against each other. Abbi’s hand on Kane’s arm while they whisper about something. The kitchen has been cleaned up, and most of the food has been moved to the table. Clarke clears her throat to announce their return cause the adults to jump apart. Abbi’s face flushing red in embarrassment.

 

“Who’s ready to eat!” Kane claps his hands with a tense cheerful smile.

 

Sitting around the table is awkward and tense again. The same uncomfortable feeling from their arrival is hovering around them again. Everyone is too polite, and no one can have real conversation. Abbi’s attempts at connecting with Clarke over the pregnancy were the most painful.

 

“Have you found anything to help with your sensitivity to smells, Clarke? I was sick as a dog when I was pregnant with you. Everything upset my stomach. I used to walk around with an air freshener just to cope!”

 

“The people who _have_ been supporting us know what to avoid.”

 

The whole event is becoming rather painful to sit through. Everyone’s mostly pushing food around their plates, and Lexa is mentally planning the healthiest place to stop for food on the way home. There is no way Clarke will want to wait for her to make a second dinner at home. Silverware clinks on a plate causing everyone’s heads to snap towards Kane.

 

“Maybe we should just tell them our announcement.”

 

“What announcement?” Clarke asks.

 

“Well?” Kane looks over at Abbi.

 

“Girls,” Abbi clears her throat, “I know it might be a bit of a shock, but Dr. Kane and I have been seeing each other for a while-”

 

“Called it,” Clarke mutters under her breath to Lexa.

 

“Uhh- yes, well, we’ve been seeing each other for a while -and- _we’re getting married_.” Abbi rushes out the end while fiddling with her napkin. Her eyes darting to Kane for support.

 

“ _Married?!_ ” Clarke and Lexa both gasp.

 

“I know it seems fast!” Abbi hurries to explain, “We’ve been close friends for a long time, and it’s just that- for a while now we’ve been…. _more_.”

 

“ _Ewww, mom!”_

 

“It’s healthy, honey. We get along well. Work at the same place. We want you to know. To be happy for us.”

 

“You want me to be happy for your bombshell when you kicked me out of my bombshell surprise?!” Clarke snaps standing up angrily.

 

“Clarke,” Lexa whispers grabbing her hand.

 

“I didn’t even know you were _dating._ ” Clarke continues.

“We weren’t talking, Clarke, I couldn’t tell you.”

 

“And whose fault is that?!”

 

“I didn’t handle things the best, I admit. I’m trying now though. And these are two completely different situations.” Abbi keeps her tone soft but firm.

 

“Yeah, you _want_ my support. You don’t _need_ it. I _needed_ yours.” There are tears in Clarke’s eyes at the end of her statement. She glares at Abbi who sits there in shock.

 

Kane finally breaks the silence after a few moments, “We’d like to help you now, Clarke. You and Lexa.”

 

“How?” Clarke’s tone is laced with suspicion.

 

“Support. Emotionally. Financially. Whatever you guys need.”

 

“I don’t know,” Clarke whispers looking down.

 

Abbi comes back into the conversation, “You don’t have to decide now. We just want to offer. Be involved.”

 

Clarke looks at Lexa pleadingly. The brunette finally stands up beside her girlfriend resting her hand on the small of her back for support. Lexa’s voice is firm and authoritative when she speaks. Putting a stop to the roller coaster of an evening.

 

“We should go. We’ll let you know though.”


End file.
